


It was just a Dream

by DoubleCursed



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dreams, Gen, Legends, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleCursed/pseuds/DoubleCursed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans have legends and myths, stories ment to explain what has been forgotten by time and age, and so, even the ageless Gems have their share of forgotten knowledge. Gem Legends are usually left buried...until the day Steven and the Crystal gems encounter a living one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this is my first attempt at a Fanfiction, so if you can say what you like and if you see and spelling errors(There's probably tons).

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

The universe house was silent.

The Crystal Gems were gone, off on a mission to a crystallized island called Hawaii, an abandoned land inhabited by large gem beasts unseeable through the islands large mists, the only features seeable of the behemoths being they're large tentacled claws, this left Steven alone for the night. The only noise echoing through the empty temple was a low growling, resonating from the cotton candy pink lion kneeling at the edge of the sleeping half gems bed, feeling a dark resonating energy hovering over the sleeping child as he tossed and twisted in unpeaceful rest. Steven was dreaming Steven rubbed his eyes as his dreams led him to the strawberry battlefield, a similar sight was rendered alien and foreign by the absence of the hundreds of gem weapons that once littered the battlefield, the strawberries that wrapped and twisted around the weapons lied dead and gray on the ground, rotting without the gem shards keeping them whole. The distance was shadowed by an ominous bluish-black light.

“Hello…Lapis, is that you? Jasper?” Steven concluded this dream has to involve the forced fusion somehow,usually his weird dreams involved walking into the  Big Donut to buy donuts from a Lars with lion's head, not ominous fields shrouded in glowing dark light.

 _“Hmm, maybe this is one of those cool dreams you can control stuff in…”_ Steven looked around the the field as he attempted to make something happen.

“Uh...ominous field? Can you show me a door?...or maybe something a bit less creepy? For a while nothing happen, the room stayed empty, but as sudden and unexpected as a tall grass ambush, from the empty dying battlefield a large claw erupted from the dying soil. The creature ripped its way the ground as it rose to full height, a intimidating 12-ft tall. The gem monster was a human looking beast, having a mostly human looking form, most of its body was covered by a ripped skin tight jumpsuit emblazed with a large diamond, the top half being a dull mud splattered pink, the bottom a mustard shaded yellow. It's distinguishing feature was its right arm, which was a giant jagged crystal structure. The large clawed arm was multicolored, traveling up the length of its arm up to its shoulder, where it grew alongside its chest and head. It's body had a vaguely gender neutral form, a muscular hourglass form, the seeable areas of its skin were pale and reddish, it's one eye was a milky grey with a red pupil.. Steven stated at the creatures, with a combination of interest and terror, as upon looking closer Steven noticed the monsters crystallized arm was made of gem shards, shattered and fused together to form a vaguely limb looking shaped. The creature stared at Steven, it's single greeting eye staring intensely at him, a vague sneer covering its face, and Steven decided through the silence to break the ice.

“Y-your arm is interesting, a-are you a gem too? My names Steven! Steven tried to form a comforting smile and lifted his yellow pajamas to show his light pink gem as he waited for the figures reaction. The figure tilted its head awkwardly to the left, as it showed signs of sentience for the first time.

“Heh...Heh...a peculiar name...and a peculiar form...no matter, it is your gem that matters to me, Pink Diamond.” From the figures claw a large mass formed, a large cluster of weapons, axes, swords of varying sizes, and other vague weapons appeared forming a large ball around the top of his gem arm.

“Tell them...let the traitors know… soon I shall come for your gems...you shall join these gems in glorious Union…” The monster walked Forward, prompting Steven to raise a bubble. The figure shook its disfigured head as it gave a monumental swing that collided with the bubble, shattering the cover and sending the Universe child flying back. Before Steven could react the figure placed a large foot gently against his gem,keeping the child in place, and at the same time raising its large weapon above its head.

“Leave my domain...and let the gems know...that Shattered Quartz has returned.” The figure brought its weapon down on Steven as he cried out in anguish. Steven woke up. Steven jumped up in fear, finding himself lying in his bed, his body pouring with sweat as he stared out his window to see the early morning sun rising over the ocean. Steven had one thought on his mind as he lied in bed, afraid to sleep again.

_“That was definitely not just a nightmare, I have to tell the gems”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, but it will probably get longer.


End file.
